Holding On
by Lovinyou7
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped, but her attacker doesn't only have his sights set on her. He brings company. Bensaro in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this idea came from, but I thought it was great, and decided to write it down. This story takes place at the end of season 15.**

* * *

><p>It was around 9:10 PM, and the NYPD SVU had just wrapped up yet another tough case. Nick grabbed his coat, and walked over to Olivia in her office. He was the last of them to leave besides Olivia. "Goodnight Liv. Are you heading home? Do you need a lift?"<p>

"No, I'm heading out in just a minute. I just have a little paperwork I need to get started on before I go."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sergeant."

"Goodnight Nick." Olivia said with a smile. She watched Nick leave the squad room, and wished she could be leaving with him. Reality was though, she had too much paperwork to even think about leaving at the moment. She returned her attention back to the piles of paperwork that awaited on her desk.

It wasn't until 11:30 PM until, Benson finally headed to her apartment. She walked out to her car, and thought she heard a noise coming from somewhere nearby, but when she looked around, there was nothing there. She shrugged it off, and got inside her car. Benson drove to her apartment complex, and took the elevator up to her floor. Before the door shut all the way a man stepped a foot in, and joined her in the elevator.

It was awkward on the silent elevator as they both awaited to get to their correct floor. Olivia got off once the elevator reached her floor, but the man stayed on for another story. She walked down the hall toward her apartment door, and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door she saw a man she immediately recognized as Jackson "Jack" Ames. It was the man they had been trying to track down for weeks now, but still had not even a general idea as to where he might be. Now he was here, in her apartment. She pulled her gun out of reflex, but Jackson quickly knocked it from her hand, as he remained with his trained on her head. Olivia remembered what had happen with Lewis, when she didn't put up a fight, what he did to her when she stopped fighting. She couldn't let that happen again, she wouldn't.

Olivia stood still, and waited for the perfect time to make her move. "Come on in... Sergeant." He said mockingly.

She took a few steps into her apartment, and as he reached to close the door behind her, she lunged at him. The gun flew from his hand, and went sliding across the floor. Now it was even, neither one had a weapon, and they would have to fight with their fists. Olivia had seen the pictures from his past victim's crime scenes, she knew how powerful he was. The few he left alive had also told her he had immense strength, and easily overpowered all of them. Benson made a run for the gun that lied on the floor beside her feet, but Jack shoved her away from it, and she stumbled backwards. He was about to pick up the gun, and reclaim his dominance, but Olivia managed to kick the gun away from his hand, sending the gun across the room in the same general direction as the other. Jack slammed his hand on the floor, hoping to startle her, and maybe freeze her for a few seconds, but Olivia was no coward. She knew what would lie ahead if she didn't fight. When his hand made contact with the floor, she saw the opportunity, and stomped on his hand as hard as she could. He screamed out in pain, and Olivia darted for the gun. Jack jumped up, and dove at her. He managed to tackle her before she got to the guns, and he hit her across the face.

Olivia didn't blink twice as the pain ripped across her face. There was no denying he was strong, but so was she, and she would not give up this fight. Jack made a dive for the gun, but Olivia was right there to fight him. She threw a punch, but it didn't seem to affect him. He threw one punch, and her head was spinning. She knew this would be a continuous uphill battle, and a long fight if she had a chance to win this one. He threw another punch after she threw one at him. She blacked out for only a half a second, just to find herself lying on the floor of her own apartment with Jack standing over her with his gun pointed directly at her head. "I can tell you're a feisty one. Now, you can either accept your destiny to be with me, or things can be a lot worse for you. It's your choice, everything is."

"What do you want?" She asked, even though she knew what the answer was.

"You do what I say, and I let you live. It's that simple, but it's your choice. Do you want to go with me, or not?" He asked, and adjusted his gun so, it was pointed directly at the center of her head. He waited for a response, but he didn't get one. She wasn't going to ask him to kidnap her like he wanted. "Let me rephrase the question, do you want to live, or die?"

Benson thought about it for a moment. She knew what he would do if she chose to live, and everything he would put her through. She also knew how hard the recovery was after Lewis, and she did not want to go through that again. She contemplated letting him just shoot her right there in her own apartment rather than some random location in the middle of nowhere, if she wasn't strong enough for what he was about to do. She had seen all the victims. More dead than alive. He only killed his victims when they asked for it, and that was how she was able to know she would be put through the worst torture she could imagine. Only three of his victims made it out alive, out of about twenty girls, seventeen had begged him to end their life. Then, she started to think of Nick and her squad. She couldn't die without saying goodbye to them, and Elliott, she always hoped one day she could talk to him, at least only a few words before she were to die. Her mind went back to Nick, she needed him, she wanted to talk to him. Olivia thought of him finding her dead, without even fighting at all. "Live." She said. "I want to live."

Jack smiled at her answer, he was looking forward to this. "Come on." He said. They walked out of her apartment together, and Olivia tried to make eye contact with different people, and try to let them know something wasn't right, but none of them would maintain eye contact. Once they got to his car, he had her sit in the passenger seat, and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

He drove for a little but then he pulled over once nobody was around, and made her get into the trunk. It was safer for him that way.

Benson laid in the trunk of his car, trying to adjust herself just right. She had noticed Jack had a new car, and all the newer models were now made with a release button on the inside of the trunk, for instances like this one. She moved around trying to feel for the switch. The handcuffs were digging into her skin, and her wrists were becoming very raw and sore. She was finally able to find the switch, and release the trunk. It cracked open, and she looked out as the road sped underneath her. She contemplated jumping out, or waiting for someone to come up behind them to help her once she jumped. She debated all aspects, and figured it would be better to just jump now so, she threw herself over the edge of the trunk, and out of the speeding car. She could feel her bones crack against the hard road beneath her. She cried out in pain, but no one was there to help. She held her right arm, she knew she had messed it up considerably by the amount of pain it was causing her. Her head was throbbing, and she could see blood, but she didn't know where it was coming from. Her vision was blurred, and she was having a hard time remaining conscious, she knew she must have hit her head.

Olivia was watching the car as it drove farther away from where she was laying, then it stopped. It started coming toward her. _No, no, this... no. He can't... somebody... I... help. _She was screaming in her mind, but nothing came out of her mouth. She saw him get out of his car, and stand over her. He picked her up, and she tried to fight, but she didn't have the strength. She was hardly able to move as the pain ripped through her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I finally regained consciousness, and I found myself in a room. My head was pounding, and the rest of my body throbbed with pain. I looked around, and tried to figure out where I was. There wasn't much around though. I was handcuffed to a bed, this one seemed sturdier than the iron framed one in the beach house. There were no windows, and only one door in the room, and a chair that sat beside the bed. The bed I was lying on was yellow and red, but I could tell it used to be white at one point. It was disgusting. I could almost smell the fear from the past victims in that room. There was dried blood everywhere, it was obvious a lot of them had died there. Lying on that bed in the horrific room was torture enough, I wasn't sure I'd make it past an hour once he started whatever he was going to do.

He entered the room, and I closed my eyes. I was already in so much pain, I did not need more.

"Hey, you're awake. I've been waiting for you. I've never seen anyone with as much fight as you have. So, I planned something a little extra special for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if you liked it or not, I really would like your opinion. If you want me to continue, you have to let me know. So, please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please be cautious if you are sensitive to stuff like this, I don't want to give everything away, but just be cautious while you read if you think you think it may trigger you. I don't own the SVU characters. This all goes for all the chapters.**

* * *

><p>She was lying on her back with her hands cuffed to the post above her. She could see in his eyes that he was excited about what he was about to do. She looked into his eyes, and saw pure hatred. She had only seen that look of hatred so strong, twice before in her life. Once with Harris, and the other with Lewis. That was when she knew what she would be up against.<p>

_Harris, the basement, Lewis, the bed, the handcuffs. It was all the same. I'm here, now they're here. They're all attacking me. All three of them at once. There's no escape. Fin, Nick, they have to help. _

She came out of her thoughts in a panic, but only to discover that, she was still there, with him. He got up, and sat in the chair next to her bed, as she watched his every move. Jack looked over at Olivia who was paying close attention to him. "Should we get started? We have a lot to get to, before that surprise I promised you." He smiled at her. "I bet you're dying to know what it is."

"Go to hell."

"Would you like to get out of this dead or alive? Well, you don't have much of a choice, do you?" He asked, expecting an answer, but didn't get one. This infuriated him. He put his face directly in front of hers, any closer, and they would've been touching. "Dead, or alive?! Answer me!" He screamed in her face.

"Alive." She choked, trying to sound as tough as she could, but her voice still shook. "And I will. I have the biggest gang in the city." She gained her confidence back, and was able to talk properly now. "There is no way you're going to get away with this. They will ALL be looking for you, and they will find you, and when they do, they will not think twice about killing you, after this. So, I'd advise you to let me go before, my partner puts a bullet in your head."

"Oh, really?" He seemed intrigued by this. "I've a feeling you won't be saying that for long." Jack said, and took a step away from the bed, smiling. He un-cuffed Olivia, freeing her wrists from the restraints. Her arms fell limp by her sides, still giving her a shooting pain from the jump she had taken. He pulled her arms behind her back, and placed the cuffs around her wrists. He helped her off the bed, even though, she would probably be fine getting up herself. She limped over to the bathroom in which he led her to. She didn't know what would be next, but she was sure it was some kind of torture.

Olivia wanted to stop, to resist, to fight, but she knew she had to choose her battles. She knew she was too weak to fight, and would never win against him in her current condition so, she chose to wait until she either had the perfect opportunity, or she gained some strength back. In which, she doubted would happen while she was being tortured.

Jack led Olivia in front of the tub in the bathroom. "We have to get you all clean and pretty before your surprise, okay? Now, take off your clothes." He said to her in a voice as if she were a child. She didn't listen, she glared at him, and gave him that look she always gave to perps. The one that said she wanted to see their balls in a blender. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I can't do anything, unless you take off these cuffs." She said. She tried to maintain an authoritative tone, but failed.

Jack smiled at her as he stepped behind her, and she felt the hard metal release its hold on her. "Take them off."

Olivia's entire body shivered at the thought. This was not only physical, but mental torture as well, making her do it herself. There was something more degrading about having to do it herself. Her mind would have to let go of something, give up a part of herself in order to follow the orders. She didn't want to go there, but she knew she had to if she wanted to live. "Either, you take them off, or I can shoot you. It's your choice." He said, and brought the gun up, and pointed it at her head.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it." Olivia said, raising her hands. "Just put the gun down."

"Not until you strip. Now hurry, or I'll shoot."

"Okay. Okay." Olivia said. She started to unbutton her top. Tears slid down her face, running in streams over her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The squad arrived at work for the day when, they realized, Benson was nowhere to be found. Each had tried calling her several times, but it had gone to voice mail every single time. They knew something was wrong, and Murphy sent and Amaro and Rollins over to Benson's apartment to check up on her. They drove there in record time, and were terrified of what they might find after what had happened with Lewis. When they finally got inside the door, the sight was all too familiar to the two detectives. There were a couple drops of blood in the entry way, and signs of a struggle, though, not too obvious. They had kept it pretty clean. They both just stared at the room in shock. They couldn't believe it'd happened again. All the evidence they needed was right in front of them, there was no need to investigate further. They knew who'd done it. Jack was the only logical answer, but the problem was, they had no way of tracking where he was. They knew his name, face, and record. They had all the evidence a long time ago, and had gotten a warrant for his arrest, but he was nowhere to be found. None of the girls were ever able to tell them anything about the location, only a description of the room they were kept in. They couldn't tell the distance either because, he kept them drugged or knocked out on the way there and back, for the few that made it back. The two of them knew what they were up against, and they were almost certain Olivia would make it out alive. She was the strongest woman they knew, and if anyone could do it, it would be Olivia Benson. They didn't want to wait for her to come back to them though, they too saw the torture Jack put his victims through, and would do anything to get her out of there before she had to endure all of it.<p>

Fin received the call almost immediately after they arrived, Amanda called him. Fin dropped his phone when he heard the news. He was in shock, _How could this happen to her, again?_ Fin was the only one there for Sealview, and Lewis, and now this? She had already been through so much, but Fin was really the only one that knew what happen in the basement, being the only other one that had been in there besides Harris and Olivia. She said she hadn't been raped, and he believed her, but he knew how incredibly close she had come. He didn't know most of the details about Lewis, but he had a good idea of what went on in those four days, and then again in the one other day. Fin rushed over to Benson's apartment as soon as he got the news.

Nick walked around, and kicked himself for not seeing this coming, and protecting her. He had noticed her finally regaining her life back, and becoming happy again, but then this happened. There was so much he wanted to tell her before she was taken away, possibly forever, but it was too late now. She was gone, and the thought of never seeing her again, it killed him. His heart stopped at the thought, he couldn't imagine never seeing her beautiful smile, or big beautiful brown eyes, never hearing her lovely voice again. It killed him to think like that, but he couldn't help it. He had never expressed his true feelings for her because, the time had never been right, and this made him wish he would have said something before.

* * *

><p>Olivia stood in front of Jack, fully exposed, without a thread on her. He looked her up and down a few times before he ordered her to get in the tub. She followed his orders, but she didn't look at him. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt so degraded, and so ashamed in that moment, she wished she could shrink down and shrivel into nothing.<p>

Once Olivia was inside the tub, Jack took the bar of soap, and started rubbing it all over her body. He cleaned her on the inside and out. Olivia closed her eyes as he touched every inch of her exposed body. She flinched when he would touch her still tender spots. She hated herself for giving him that satisfaction, but she couldn't help it. His touch was soft, but his hands were rough as sandpaper as he rubbed the soap on her body. He moved nice and slow, savoring every moment of it.

When he had finally finished up with the extremely violating bath, he dressed her back in the clothes she had been wearing, and took her back to the bed, and re cuffed her hands to the bed. She took a deep breath when he pulled on her damaged arm to cuff it to the post behind her. She winced in pain, and he tightened it a little more to eliminate the possibility of comfort. "You sleep tight, I'll be back in a little bit." Jack said, and then he left.

* * *

><p>Nick entered the cribs, slamming the door behind him. Staring blankly at the wall in front of him, anger flowing through his veins. His hand closed into a fist, and he punched the wall in front of him multiple times, until his pain slowly started to fade away. His blood stained the wall a bright red, and his hand was now lying flat on the smooth concrete wall, and Nick tried to catch his breath. Fin opened the door, and the blood stained wall immediately caught his attention. "It's gonna be alright Nick, we're gonna find her."<p>

Nick shook his head. "I shouldn't have let her go home alone. How could I have been so stupid? I should've known." He said, and slammed his hand against the wall.

"Nick, you can't blame yourself, none of this was your fault. She's tough..."

"You would be saying the same thing if someone you loved was taken away from you... TWICE!" Nick blurted, glaring at Fin.

Rollins and Murphy entered the cribs. "Hey, the security footage from outside her apartment, showed the car she was taken in, the driver. It was definitely Jack, they tried to follow him with the traffic cameras, he was headed north, but they ended up losing him again. Same place as last time." Rollins said.

"So, it was a complete waste of time?!" Nick asked. Rollins sighed. "That's great! Do you at least have all the roads leading out of the city blocked of?"

"We do, but so far, he hasn't turned up." Murphy said.

"He keeps his vics in the city." Rollins added.

"Olivia is a survivor." Nick said, irritated Rollins had just called her a 'vic.'

"You're right. I'm sorry. I-" Rollins said.

Nick stormed out of the cribs before she could finish, thinking he was going to go find her, but he had no idea where he could even start looking.

* * *

><p>Olivia was left in the room all alone again, left to think about what he had just done. She couldn't help it. Her mind kept going there. She wanted it to be over, she hoped Nick would come running through that door to save her, and tell her it was all over. He had killed him, he was gone, but she knew where they were on the case; which was nowhere. She knew she would have to rescue herself again, or survive until he was done with her, and dumped her somewhere. For some reason, she still hoped Nick would come running in to save her. She took in a deep breath, noticing she was shaking, and tried to calm herself down. The air filled her lungs, but the smell was gut wrenching. The dried blood all around the room had added a copper smell to the room, on top of all the mixture of bodily fluids, and old perfume that had once been worn by the other girls. Blood, sweat, tears, urine, she could smell it all as she was lying alone in the silent basement.<p>

She looked over at the locked door to the basement. It felt like a million miles from where she was at. It was so close to her, but the possibility that she would ever be able to reach that door on her own, it seemed unrealistic, like she would have to be living in a fantasy world. Would she be able to survive? Her mind was slowly giving up, as reality hit her, and she realized the aftermath that was sure to follow of flashbacks, nightmares, the trial, and she wouldn't have Cassidy this time, not that he was the best person to help her, but he was always there, and she wasn't sure if she would have that person who would always be there for her after this. She didn't know if she could make it without it. Yes, Olivia knew her team would be there to support her every step of the way, and would be there whenever she needed them, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't curl up in their arms, and count on them to be next to her in her bed every time she had a nightmare. She hoped Nick would be there like Cassidy was, but she didn't know exactly how Nick felt about her in that way, but if she made it out alive, she would definitely need to lean on him, heavily. Olivia returned her gaze to the ceiling above her, and contemplated if it was all worth it, and how much she would be willing to suffer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if you liked this chapter or not, and leave a review! Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! This story is hard for me to write, and I don't want to force myself, because it won't turn out any good. But enough with the excuses, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You let me go, and I'll make sure this all goes away. Trust me, I would forever be in debt to you if you helped me."<p>

"No, quit trying to deal, I don't trust you. I chose you for a reason, I know you're gonna give me the challenge of my life, and I'm up for it. But there's not much you can do while cuffed to the bed now, is there?" Jack said, getting closer to her as he spoke.

"It's not just me you have to worry about. The entire NYPD will hunt you down."

"Yeah, I know, you're partner, your squad, you already told me. But they haven't found you yet, have they? Let's enjoy this time we have together, and not think about the future, assuming there is one for you." He said with a laugh, obviously not feeling threatened.

Jack left the room, and Olivia jumped at the door slamming behind him. She once again tried pulling at her restraints, but it wasn't budging. She pulled harder and harder, becoming more aggressive, but it was no use. It was destroying her wrists and her good arm. She finally let herself rest, feeling helpless in her situation. Her mind told her it was impossible, and to just give up. But her heart and body continued to fight, it wouldn't allow her to give up just yet. Olivia was a fighter, Jack couldn't take that away.

She allowed her eyes to scan across the wall covered in blood stains. She could vividly see each victim pleading for him to end their life, accepting the bullet with relief in that horrifying, dark room. The thought was terrifying, the thought that she was going to experience the same horrifying acts that made them beg him to end their life. She would have to endure them, or die.

* * *

><p>Nick's phone started to ring on his desk, and he grabbed it angrily. "Amaro." He said in the phone, but he was anxious to hang up to begin his search for Olivia.<p>

"_Um, Nick?_" He heard from the other end.

"Who is this?" He asked, hearing the young girl's voice.

"_My name is Layla. I- he left his phone in here. I can't talk for very long. You have to help me._" He could hear her voice cracking as she spoke in panic.

"Where are you?" Nick asked calmly, as he waved for somebody to trace the call.

"_I'm in a room, I don't know where. Olivia told me to call you. Just before she passed out. You need to come._"

"Olivia? She's with you? Where are you?" He questioned.

"_I already told you I don't know. Please you need to find us before Jack comes back. But please, just come. We'll be fine as long as you come as fast as you can. You have to help us._"

"I will. Just stay calm. I'll be right there."

"_The phone is about to die. I have to go._" And then she was gone. Nick looked over at Fin who was watching for a location.

"We got it." Fin said. "What was that about?"

Nick didn't answer. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even hear Fin. He looked over at the screen, and saw where the location was, but it was south, and they had always thought Jack held them up north. He scribbled down the address with his hand trembling, making the letters all run together, and made illegible to everyone but him.

"What's going on?" Fin asked, noticing something was obviously up.

"I just got a call... A girl said she was with Olivia, and Jack…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"So, we got 'em." Fin said, and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah." Nick said in shock, still thinking it seemed too good to be true.

"Let's go." Fin said, and the two of them headed out the door with Murphy and Amanda following close behind them.

* * *

><p>"NYPD OPEN THE DOOR!" Nick yelled while pounding on the door. There was no answer, and they broke down the door, and everyone filed in. Nick's heart was racing, and sweat was dripping as his knuckles turned to white as he gripped his gun tightly while he searched the house for Olivia. He searched the rooms, but no sign of her anywhere. When he got to the last room, he opened the dresser, he started tearing the room apart looking for her, hoping to find her hiding somewhere, but he had no luck. He ended up destroying the room, and any evidence that could've possibly been in there.<p>

Murphy finally came in, and pulled Nick outside of the house. They stood in the backyard as everyone searched the inside. "Amaro, she's not here. You destroying everything is by no means going to change that."

"I have to find her, before he does anything! You and I both know what he's capable of! I know what you're gonna say, I know she can survive this, but she shouldn't have to!"

"Nobody should have to. Keep your head in it, if you don't, that's one less person we have to look for her. We can't afford to lose you." Murphy said sternly, and he walked back inside the house.

After Murphy had left, Nick stood alone in the backyard. He was about to reluctantly walk in the house, but he heard something. He turned around, but saw nothing. His heart started racing as horrifying images passed through his mind, and he imagined what condition Olivia may be in if he were to find her. He walked slowly toward the edge of the yard, where the noise was coming from. He looked behind a bush, and found a girl. She was curled up behind the bush, looking fragile, and broken. Nick kneeled beside her, his first thought was Layla. "Hey, hey. Layla?"

* * *

><p>Small. Dark. Dirty. The smell was a mixture of blood and sweat, and the cuffs were pinching, tight. The floor was scratchy and rough. There was absolutely no light being let in. The dirt road made the car bounce at every small pebble, making the ride in the trunk more uncomfortable. The ride was long. Jack finally got out of his car, and opened the trunk. The light poured onto the once completely black space. Jack smiled as he looked into the trunk, proud of what he had just done. "Come on." Jack said, and stared at the unconscious person lying in his trunk; tied up and helpless. Jack laughed at the sight. "It doesn't look like you're gonna save her after all."<p>

The brightness faded to black as Jack's gun made contact with his skull.

* * *

><p>She peaked out from behind the bush, and there was no one. She stood up, and walked out from behind the bush, and wiped the tears from her face. Before she ran away, she heard a noise coming from the inside of the house. The doorknob rattled, and she shook with fear. She saw a figure step out from the doorway, and she darted back for the bush.<p>

"Hey, Amaro, you out here?" Fin yelled. He heard a noise from the bush, and knew someone was out there. He drew his gun, knowing something was off. Fin followed the noise, leading him to the bush, and he saw a scared girl curled up behind it. Fin kneeled down beside the bush while yelling "Call a bus!" He still didn't see Nick, and started to wonder what was happening. "Hey, hey, what happen?"

"H-he, I was..."

"It's okay, take your time."

"H-he took him."

Fin's eyes widened. "Who? Who took him? Who did he take?" He asked, but she didn't respond before falling limp. "Call a bus! We need a bus over here!" Fin yelled, and tried to awaken the young girl who he had moved to his lap. Rollins came running back with two paramedics, they both rushed over to the girl immediately. Fin stood up, and allowed the paramedics to do their job. "Have you seen Amaro?" He asked Rollins.

"No, not since Murphy pulled him out of the house." She replied, then her eyes widened. "Why? Do you think something... happen?"

"Murphy pulled Amaro out back, Murphy came back, Amaro never did. All I got from the girl was, 'he took him.'"

"I'll call Nick." Rollins said, and she pulled out her cell, and dialed Nick's number. The phone rang four times, then went to his voicemail. "Nick, I need you to call me. I need to know if everything's alright." She said, then hung up. She let out a sigh, and looked to Fin who was looking at her letting her know it couldn't mean good for Nick. Rollins couldn't find the words to speak. She followed Fin into the house without even processing her movements.

Fin found Murphy in the crowded house, full of CSU and the paramedics trying to get the girl through, along with all the cops and detectives there, all trying to see what the fuss was all about. Fin stood by Murphy, and said without getting his attention first, "Nick could possibly be missing."

"What?" Murphy spun around to meet Fin in the eye. "Let's take this outside, where I can hear you better." He said, leading the detectives outside. He hoped he had heard wrong, he hoped it wasn't true, but the look on Fin and Rollins' face told him otherwise. Fin confirmed what Murphy thought he had heard. He let out a heavy breath. He was down to only two detectives now, which meant they would move a lot slower, and Nick and Olivia would have to be gone for that much longer. That is, assuming they were kidnapped by the same person, if not, it would be near impossible for three people to work two cases at once, and find both of them before the clock ran out.

* * *

><p>Olivia flinched to the sound of the door opening, she looked to the side, and watched as Jack lugged in an unconscious body with him. At first she was unsure of who this other person was, she didn't know what Jack was trying to do. But then she realized who he was carrying. "Nick." She whispered. She immediately regretted saying his name out loud, and she hoped Jack hadn't heard, but he had.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think he was coming to save you? Doesn't look like he's gonna do that. Maybe next time." Jack said with a smile. He then chained both of Nick's ankles, and sat him down in the chair by the bed. Jack looked at the two of them. Olivia hadn't taken her eyes from Nick since he had arrived, and Nick still unconscious. Jack smiled at the sight. "I'll be back soon. Don't have too much fun without me." He said with a laugh, and exited the room.

Olivia lay unable to move much, with her wrists still chained above her. She stared at Nick, she didn't want him to wake up. She wanted him to sleep through this whole thing, and wake up after he was rescued. She didn't want him to see her so weak, she was already weak, and Jack hadn't even began what he had in store for her. But also, seeing Nick gave her a new motivation to keep going, to suffer through it another day. At the same time, she thought she could just say all her goodbyes to Nick, and she could give up if it got too bad. She wasn't at that point yet, but she knew she should have a plan ready, just in case.

Olivia still stared at Nick, it pained her to see him there, to see him be brought into this. She also felt relief. He was sure to offer some sort of comfort that she was sure she would need, but she didn't know if she would be able to accept it. She didn't want him to be here, to watch her suffer, she felt ashamed, and did not want Nick to see her like that. There was so many emotions running through her, so many mixed feelings. Her head was pounding, and tears started to form in her eyes. They were about to pour over. Then, Nick slowly blinked his eyes open. The tears fell, and she let out a gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please let me know what you thought! Sorry again for the long wait, reviews always help me update faster so, you know what to do! I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"Nick?" I hardly whispered, I could barely hear it myself, and it took me by surprise when he responded to me.

"Liv." He said, barely opening his eyes, then just enough to see me lying there.

It was humiliating. There was nothing I could do, I was helpless, tears were rapidly flowing from my eyes at this point, and he just looked at me. He continued to stare so, I had to look away. I didn't want him seeing me breaking, weak, even though he had been the first one on the scene both times after Lewis, he had seen me broken, but not breaking. There was a difference, a big one. Both were humiliating, but I couldn't stand to let anyone watch the process of me breaking down in front of them, they would never look at me in the same way again. For all of my career I had been working toward earning their trust and respect as a female working a 'man's job.' Then Harris happen, that crushed me. Then Lewis, that destroyed me. Now Jack? I was going to be the laughing stock of the entire NYPD, they were all going to see me as a victim, as someone who could _never_ hold their own when faced with a predator. No one would ever trust me again, the third time's the charm, and this one would consume me. Even if I were to somehow survive, there wouldn't be anything left of me.

I managed to turn my gaze to meet Nick's once again, and he gave me a look of utter confusion. He didn't know what was going on, and quite frankly, neither did I, but I pretended to, and tried to portray some confidence, and maybe Nick would tell the others how strong I seemed when he was finally out of this place. "Nick. We're going to be alright. We're partners, we can do anything together, including break out of this place." I said, trying to convince the both of us there was hope.

Nick looked me straight in the eye as he said the next thing, and that's how I knew he was really telling the truth and not just trying to make me feel better. "I'm glad you're my partner, Liv. I couldn't do it with anyone else." He looked down, breaking the eye contact. "I'm sorry you're here." He said, telling me I didn't deserve this again.

This reduced me to a puddle of tears. I could not stop crying at his kind words, I tried, but the tears wouldn't stop. He gave me the biggest compliment anyone could while looking me straight in the eye, and my already weakened heart shattered that much more. A small pathetic little, "thank you," was all I was able to say. My tears did the talking for me, Nick knew how much his words meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I sat in the front of the house, and I thought about how I would break these detectives. They would know what was coming, and were expecting the worst. They had studied me, and they wished they knew all the details about me, well I'm gonna give them their wish. But I had to plan something extra special. I think Olivia enjoyed her little surprise, the look on her face was priceless, I will never forget it for as long as I live. I couldn't wait to run back in there, and be with her again, but I had to let her think, let them both think, allow their surroundings to set in. If I didn't, they may go numb, and block this special time from their memory. I didn't want her, or him, to give up quickly, and so I invented new rules to my little game. That's all this was, just a game. So far, I was winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV<strong>

I wanted a break, an escape. I wanted to gamble. I needed an escape from reality. Who knew if any of us were going to be next? Nick and Olivia were strong, but me... I wouldn't last a day. I was terrified for myself, and for Fin and Murphy. I wouldn't be able to handle another one of us going missing. Fin walked into the cribs just in time to save me from my thoughts. "Girl's awake in the hospital."

"Okay, okay, yeah. I'll talk to her." I said, and I left for the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital, I was immediately taken back to her room. She turned to look at me when I entered, I could see fear on her face, but there was something else in her eyes. Something didn't feel right. I still went on as if everything was normal, it was normal. I had no evidence to be convinced otherwise. "Hey, honey. I'm Detective Rollins, can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Layla." She said, looking away from me.

"Layla, can you tell me what happen?"

"It's my fault. I-I called him. I didn't know Jack was around the corner. He took Olivia with him, I ran, but I didn't get far. I barely got out of the house. He came back, and I hid. He didn't seem interested in me, he went for the guy cop instead."

"Nick? What was he doing? What did Jack do?" I asked, anxiously raising my voice.

"He was trying to help me, Jack came up behind him. He drugged him, then dragged him to the neighbor's backyard. I don't know what happen after that."

My heart started pounding, I thought maybe this could be it, maybe that was where he had been holding them. "Is that where Jack has them?" I asked anxiously.

"Maybe. Actually, I think the neighbor might be helping him out. It makes since, right?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, then I left the hospital, practically running out of there. I called Murphy and Fin on my way out of the hospital, and headed back over to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"Nick, if I don't make it..." I started, then drew in a shaky breath. I didn't look at him, I needed to get this out, before Jack came back. "Just... tell everyone I love them, and they are the best family I've ever had, or could ever ask for. You included."

"Liv..." He said, and shook his head.

"Nick, please. Just promise me you'll tell them. Tell them I fought as hard as I could, and I couldn't do it again. And I'm sorry." I told Nick. I knew he didn't want to hear it, but I had to say it.

He shook his head, "Liv, no. Anything you want to tell them, you can tell them yourself. Okay? You're going to survive."

Tears flooded down my face. "Nick please, just promise me, promise me if I don't get to, you will. I promise I will fight as hard as I can, but I just need to know you will do as I ask if I don't make it."

"You will make it. I'm not worried about that, Liv. You are so strong, you're a fighter."

Just when I was about to speak, I heard footsteps, then the doorknob rattled, and I knew it was Jack returning. My heart skipped a beat, and I jumped to look over to the door. I hoped for Fin, Amanda, Murphy, anyone but Jack even though I knew I would only be let down.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin's POV<strong>

We were out looking for this sick son of a bitch. 'Manda said she had gotten a lead from the girl at the hospital. So, we were driving to the neighboring house, but I was doubtful this son of a bitch would be anywhere near that neighborhood after we tore that house to scraps looking for Liv. I figured he was hauling ass trying to get outta this country. If he had any sort of brain matter, that's what he would be doing. He should know that if he so much as laid a hand on my Liv, I would slice his balls up until there was nothing left of them, of him. He would never hurt her, or anyone else after I was done with him. I could promise you that. We walked up to the house he was suspected to be in, and I knocked at the door. We waited for a few moments for a woman to answer the door, it definitely wasn't Jack. "Can I help you?" She asked us. I wanted to push my way through, and rip the house apart looking for Liv and Nick, but I managed to control myself.

"Detectives Tutuola and Rollins. We have a couple questions, would you mind?" I asked while taking a step forward, waiting for her to invite me in the house.

She took a step back. "No, come on in."

She didn't have to ask us twice, we were already seated in the living room of her house. The house smelled rotten, like there was a sick, twisted-minded person living in it. I wanted to search through more of the house. "Hey, I gotta take a piss. Where's the restrooms?" I asked. Rollins gave me a look that let me know I was being unprofessional, but I wasn't thinking straight. I said what I was thinking. The lady didn't seem to mind my unprofessionalism, and directed me to the restrooms.

"Just down the hall to the right, then to the left."

"Thank you." I said, and I practically ran out of there. I needed to have snooping time. But as soon as I left the living room, I heard voices. At first I didn't know where the hell they were coming from, but then I listened closer, and I could tell... the basement.

"_Please, please._" I heard when I listened closely. It sounded like... Liv? My heart pounded out of my chest. She could be in the next room. I didn't have any time to waste if I wanted to find her. I had to act now. I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise it was unlocked, and I swung open the door. The sight before me was horrifying, and I would not soon forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and let me know if you liked this chapter! I already have most of the next chapter written, so the update should be fairly quick, but you have to let me know if you liked it! Please tell me how you liked the first person, I'm really interested to see if you liked it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've decided to write this in first person, it's a lot easier for me to write that way, and that means I can update faster! Then everyone is happy! Yay! Please read this cautiously, you know you're limits. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

Jack walked in with a huge smile on his face that sent chills down my spine. "Hey, didn't I promise I'd be back soon?" Jack asked. Nick stood from the chair, I wasn't sure what he was trying to do since his ankle was chained up, and there wasn't much he could do, except make him mad. "What do you think you're doing, Nick?" Jack asked. "If you think you're going to try to escape, I'd think twice about that. I'll just kill her. Then, I'll kill you, and go find myself another girl, maybe one younger. But you don't want that, and neither do I, I like you guys." He sat on the bed next to me. He started stroking my hair, I pulled back out of reflex. "Aww, don't be shy." He said.

"No, Jack, please. Just leave me alone." I asked, I knew where he was going with this, and he couldn't do this with Nick right next to me. He couldn't. Could he? I closed my eyes for two seconds, and I felt his lips on mine. I tried to scream, but I was muted by his lips.

Then, I heard a thud, and I felt his head knock mine, and his weight shifted. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. I opened them just in time to see Jack throw a punch at Nick. Nick stumbled back a little, but regained this balance quickly. For an instant I was hopeful, I thought maybe Nick would get us out of here. Then, as Nick came at him, with a look in his eyes that he would be showing Jack no mercy; Jack pulled his gun, and dug the cold, hard muzzle of his gun into my chin. I thought he was going to shoot, and I knew he would if Nick punched Jack again. As much as I wanted him to fight for us, I wanted to live. I gave Nick a look of utter fear, I couldn't help it, one little spasm of Jack's muscle would send a cold piece of metal ripping through my brain sending me to eternal darkness. Nick's fist neared closer to Jack, and he tightened his hand holding the gun. Nick quickly drew his arm back, earning Jack a smile. "That's what I thought. Now, sit in the seat, and Don't. Look. Away." He said sadistically, and I knew it was coming. He tucked his gun away once Nick sat down, and he resumed kissing me. I closed my eyes, and tried to pull away, but it did no good. I felt a hard hand make contact with the side of my face. "Don't! Look! Away!" Jack yelled. I thought he was talking to me at first, but then I looked over to Nick with his head turned away. His strong hand met my face again. "LOOK AT HER!" Jack screamed at Nick.

I could tell Nick was trying to keep it together as he made eye contact with me. I nodded at him, trying to be strong for him, but failing. I tried to let him know it was okay, I could handle it if he wanted to look away. The truth was, I was about to break, and I did not want Nick to see, I looked into his eyes because, I didn't know if I would ever be able to, after this. I took a deep breath, and squeezed my eyes shut, and focused on surviving the night.

Jack's hands were rough. They brushed against my face, and held my head between them. They moved down to the buttons of my shirt, and he started undoing the buttons. My breathing became erratic, panicked. He couldn't get the sleeves off, but that didn't stop him. He pulled out a pocket knife. He broke the thread of my shirt, and bra with it, and a little of the skin underneath, until I was completely free from it. It hurt me, but it was bearable, and I could feel Nick's eyes remain on me although, I knew he was struggling. "What happen Sergeant? Did someone get here before me?" Jack asked, obviously noticing the scars Lewis had left. The burn marks, the only trace of Lewis still on me. "I can only imagine what your squad must be thinking now... twice." _Three times _I corrected him in my mind, but I didn't dare say it aloud. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure I'm more... memorable." He searched for the right word. He undid my belt, and threw it across the room, he undid the button on my pants, and pulled the zipper down. Then, held my pants and underwear in his hands as he scooted them down my legs, and I could feel any dignity I had going down with them. He stripped me from my clothing until there was nothing left. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Nick look away, and I felt Jack's fist punch the side of my cheek. He was getting more aggressive. "QUIT LOOKING AWAY!" He shouted, and I could feel a drop of his spit hit me in the face. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. His hands were exploring my exposed body. He leaned in for another kiss while grabbing both my breasts with his hands. I thought my heart would've pounded out of my chest.

I looked over to Nick, it wasn't on purpose, but as soon as I looked at him I felt relief. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears threatening to spill at any second. I had never seen him so defeated, so helpless, so scared. It was surprisingly comforting, it let me know I didn't have to be strong for him, and I let myself sink. I sank into a stream of tears. They wouldn't stop. I kept trying to be strong, to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop, and neither would Jack. After his fingers had explored every inch of my skin, he moved his hands to my legs, and spread them apart disregarding my protest. He moved his fingers up my leg until he was between them, then I felt him slowly move a finger inside of me, then another, then another, then he had his whole hand inside of me, and he was pushing himself in with his other hand. Nothing could ever be more humiliating than that, or so I thought. I kept my eyes closed as I felt Nick staring at me, and I could feel Jack moving around inside of me. The tears seeped through the corners of my eyes, and ran down into my hair.

_NO NO NO! _Jack found my weak spot. He barely started to rub me there, and my back started to arch. _NO STOP! Why are you giving him this satisfaction!? He is going to use this against you! _I thought, and I tried to control myself, but I couldn't. He had complete control over my body, and I felt so helpless, so weak. _Why does Nick have to be here?_ I made the mistake of opening my eyes as I felt him pulling his hand out. I saw his hand covered in my juices that he started licking off his hand. I closed my legs immediately.

"Want some?" He asked, and showed his hand to Nick. "Or, you can always get some yourself..." He said motioning to me.

I made another mistake by looking at Nick. I could tell he was so close to breaking, he was going to snap, and Jack was going to kill the both of us. He wasn't looking at my eyes anymore, he was looking in my direction, but slightly above me, and his eyes were distant. I could tell his mind was in a different place, and he was trying to remove himself from this. I wished I could do that, but it was all so real, I tried to think about something else, but Jack's violating touch brought me right back.

Once Jack had licked his hand clean, he unzipped his pants and took himself out. "I've waited far too long for this. Spread your legs." He demanded. He was going to make me torture myself again. I couldn't do this. I couldn't comply to his orders. "Spread them!" He shouted. I couldn't. He looked at Nick. "Do you want him to help you?" He asked me.

The thought of that terrified me. It was humiliating enough to have Nick watching, but to have him participate was an entirely different form of torture. I wouldn't allow that. "No, I'll do it. Okay."

"HURRY UP!" He shouted. I flinched at his words. I couldn't. I couldn't do this without fighting him on it, I had to fight. "You got two seconds to spread your legs, bitch!" He shouted. More tears fell. I tried, but it was like my legs were in concrete, they wouldn't move, knowing his violation would be sure to follow. Then, all of a sudden his gun was at my chin again, and he looked at Nick. "Open them, or she dies." He said simply. Nick froze, I could tell he was trying to convince himself it was right, but he knew there wasn't a right choice.

No, I couldn't let Nick do that, I couldn't put him through that. He would blame the entire rape on himself, and I couldn't let that happen. "DO IT NOW!" Jack yelled when Nick didn't move.

Nick stood up without looking at me. He took one step toward the bed, and I quickly spread my legs. Jack's demented smile was bigger than I had ever seen. "Oh, now you decide to listen?" He said, and he got in his position on the bed. He placed his knees on my thighs, and then pushed himself inside me. I let out a long scream, until he crashed his lips on mine. It didn't take long before I felt him come inside of me, and his seed spill into me. "No, Jack. Stop. Please." I didn't care I was begging. It hurt so bad. "Please. Ow." I begged, but he continued to show me no mercy, and he came harder, and moving his hips wildly as he thrust himself in me over and over again.

"Yeah Olivia! You're so perfect baby! You're one of the best I've ever done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I couldn't feel anything. I had gone completely numb, I was supposed to be protecting my partner, but instead I was watching her be raped by this monster. He was showing no mercy, and I couldn't look away, or she would be beaten. I watched Olivia's face turn to something I'd never seen in her before, defeat. I had always seen her as so strong, even after Lewis, she was strong, but I saw something different in her now. Don't get me wrong, she is still incredibly strong, a whole lot stronger than me. I kept my eyes on her face not wanting, or able, to bring my eyes any lower than that. Her scream could've shattered glass, and I guess my heart was made of glass because it shattered. I watched her face cringe, and her eyes squeeze shut at every thrust, and each time it broke my heart more and more. "Ow." She would say, or just wince in pain. I wanted to kill Jack, and I would thoroughly enjoy it if I did. If I had the chance, I would. _Nobody_ hurts my partner like that. I kept my eyes glued to Olivia, and watched the stream of tears running down her face. It made me want to cry, but I couldn't. I was the man, I had to be strong for her, and I couldn't let Jack see me cry. There was no way in hell I would let Jack see me cry.

Jack started to go harder, and faster, I could see him out of the corner of my eye, and I could also tell by Olivia's face. He started yelling "yeah, come baby come!" I wanted to close my eyes, the pain on her face could've made my heart stop beating.

"Stop. Stop. Please, I can't." She whispered. Her voice sounded so weak, defeated. I couldn't watch. After fighting it as hard as she could for a while, I saw her try to prevent Jack from gaining control of her body as he forced her into another orgasm. I couldn't watch this. I took my eyes off her.

_Slap. Thud. _

I looked back quickly. Jack had his fist raised, and ready to punch her again if I looked away. She looked over at me, and we made eye contact for a second, but then she looked away. Was she mad at me? I couldn't tell with her expression, I had never seen it before. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for his intrusion. It came. He forced himself in her a few more times before she lay motionless on the filthy, dirty mattress. I could still see Jack going in the corner of my eye, but Olivia was no longer responding to it. "Hey! Give her a break! You've already raped her unconscious!" I said, my voice shook a lot, but it was the best effort at trying to keep my authority I had in me.

"Shut the hell up!" _Slap. _

I knew he wasn't messing around, and I watched her still face as he continued his relentless assault on her.

After who knows how many hours, Jack finally lifted himself off of Olivia, and zipped up his pants. "Make sure she knows I'll be back for more. I really enjoyed her." He said, before leaving.

He was gone, and I completely broke. I started crying, how could I let him do this to her? My guilt started to consume me, but I quickly snapped out of it, and realized the only thing I could do is help her get through this, and think of an escape plan.

I looked down at Olivia. She lay with her body fully exposed, still in the position Jack had last placed her in. Her legs were spread wide, and everything was exposed for whoever may enter to be able to see. If someone were to come in and rescue us, I would not want them to see Olivia in the position she was currently in. She was asleep, but she didn't look calm, I wanted to help. She was my partner. I got up from my chair, and took a seat next to her on the bed. I moved her legs so they were together, and crossed at her ankles. Her skin was ice cold. Then, I took off my own jacket, and placed it on the top of her. It covered her torso and one fourth of her legs. I tear slipped from my eye as I stared at her lying helpless, defeated. It broke my heart, I had never seen Liv this way before. I brushed her tangled and matted hair from her face, and stared at her face. "You're so beautiful, Liv. There's no way he could take that away." I said aloud, and her eyes started to flutter open.

* * *

><p><strong>So, pretty intense chapter right? Any thoughts? I promise I'll let you know what Fin saw in the next chapter, but until then, please let me know what you thought of this chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Picking up where I left off in chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin's POV<strong>

_"Please, please.__" I heard when I listened closely. It sounded like... Liv? My heart pounded out of my chest. She could be in the next room. I didn't have any time to waste if I wanted to find her. I had to act now. I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise it was unlocked, and I swung open the door. The sight before me was horrifying, and I would not soon forget it._

What I saw was two young girls with an older man I assumed to be their dad. All of them were completely naked, and there was a camera sitting on a tripod in the corner. "HEY HEY! GET AWAY FROM THEM! GET YOUR HANDS UP!" I shouted so anyone within the city who had ears would be able to hear me. It must've worked because, seconds later Rollins was by my side, and then instantly ran over to the girls and assured them they were safe. I ran over and handcuffed the 'dad' if you even wanted to call him one. I cuffed him, and dragged his naked ass out of that room without giving a damn that he didn't have clothes on when I took him out of the house. I shoved him in the patrol car that was on standby while we were in the house. I saved the questioning for later at Rollins' request. I guess she didn't want me to beat the crap outta him before I gave him a chance to speak, and that's exactly what I had planned to do. Instead, I rode to the precinct to question him. It was a painfully long car ride knowing Nick and Olivia were still out there, and I could be wasting my time with him. I needed answers and fast before their time ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I waited to open my eyes. I felt a hand brush my messy hair from my face, and I knew it was Nick. He was so gentle with me. I needed him, I needed his protection. I couldn't tell him everything I was going through even though he was watching the entire time, he didn't know half of what I was feeling. Sometime during the assault, I was unable to hold it in any longer, and I stained the mattress a deeper yellow than it already was. I don't think, at least I hope, Nick hadn't ever noticed. When he brought my legs together, he placed them in the large puddle between them, and the back of my legs were soaked. It was a mixture of my own blood and urine, but I was glad Nick respected me enough to not leave me lying there as Jack had. There was nothing I could do to make Nick un-see what he had, but the only thing I could do, was make it not seem as bad, and act strong for him. I didn't think I could open my eyes. The pain surging through my body told me not to move, but then I heard Nick's words. "You're so beautiful, Liv. There's no way he could take that away." I had to look at him, I knew he needed me to, I needed to.

When I opened my eyes, there was a split second of shock, then quickly replaced with relief on his face. "Hey, Liv, Liv. It's okay, he's gone. It's just us."

He was so concerned about me. I closed my eyes again, and let the tears seep through the corners of my eyes. I opened my eyes again to the same look of compassion, and his gentle touch upon my hand. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head, trying to avoid the question. "Liv, you can tell me. What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"It hurts so bad Nick. Everywhere, not just on the outside." My heart hurt. I had been shown nothing but cruelty for the past several hours, and I just needed Nick to show me a little kindness to get me through. I knew he was filled with nothing but kindness toward me, and he was what I needed to help me survive another day.

He looked as if he was about to cry. "Please tell me how I can help."

"Be gentle." Was all I said, I didn't need anything more from him. What I really wanted to say was, 'lie down next to me, and hold me in your arms, make me feel safe, and tell me he is never coming back, and if he does, you'll kill him.' But I didn't dare say it. I grabbed his hand that was holding mine, and it felt nice. My hands were still chained above my head, and I was glad it hadn't made a difference. He still made an effort to hold my hand. It was the safest place to hold a- a victim, as I had become. I felt like a victim.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" That was his main concern. He had given me his jacket, and he wanted to make sure I was as comfortable as I possibly could be. He didn't want to make me suffer any more than I already was. His concern was sweet, but the damage had already been done.

"I'm fine." It was all I managed to say without my voice cracking and shaking all over the place.

"I know you're not, because I'm not. And-"

I cut him off. "Nick, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. Don't let him do that to you. I can handle it, just get us out of here. I don't think I would be any help with my arms chained up, but if we can think of a plan, I'll do what I can. Just please don't focus on what he's doing."

"How are you so strong?" He asked, admiringly.

"I have you." It was the truth, though I didn't believe it. I would've been sobbing pathetically if it weren't for Nick to help take my mind off everything. I didn't feel a bit strong, I felt weaker than I ever had in my life.

He smiled weakly and shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I said, and I tried to shift in the bed. It was difficult because, I didn't want his jacket to fall or to move my legs to move too far from the puddle, but at the same time I needed them out of the puddle.

Nick saw me struggling. "Do you need help?"

"I got it." I said, and I shifted my legs to the side of the bed opposite of Nick. I uncrossed my legs, trying to relieve some of the pain. I felt a rush of blood that had been waiting to fall, pour down onto the mattress below me. Tears rushed from my eyes, and I started to sob. I was shaking, and crying. Jack had stolen everything from me, and Nick had watched as it all happen. I couldn't take this. I wanted to shrivel down, and shrink into nothing. I stopped caring about everything, and I allowed Nick to watch me fall apart. It was the only way I could get the comfort I so desperately needed.

"Liv..." He said, not wanting me to break, but I couldn't help it. Sobs escaped my lips, and I felt Nick's weight on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV<strong>

After waiting for an hour in the hospital, the nurse asked me to come in the younger girl's room. She was only five. When I got in the room, the girl was in the corner of the room, hiding from everyone. "Hey, what's going on? Can you tell me your name sweetheart?" I asked, kneeling down to be level with her.

"Amber." She said quietly.

"That's a real pretty name. Can you tell me what a pretty girl like you could be so afraid of?"

"Daddy."

"What did he do?" I asked, even though I already knew, and I didn't want to hear it.

"He, he took all my clothes off. And he... he made me smile for the camera. I did everything he told me to." She sobbed.

"What did he tell you to do?" I asked softly.

"I had to, I had to lay on the bed. He, he..." She trailed off.

"Amber?" She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Amber, Amber, it's okay. Listen to me, listen to me honey." I hated myself for having to convince her to do this that would surely re-traumatize her, and make her even more scared. "I need you to sit back up on the bed okay?" I reached out for her, and she took my hand. I helped her over to the bed, and still held her hand as she sat. "Now, the nurse is going to do a couple tests, okay? It will help us catch the man who did this to you. Alright?" She nodded, and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in.

The nurse who had been waiting at the entrance stepped inside the room. "Will you be staying for that exam?" She asked me.

I looked over at Amber. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Can you get my mom?"

"I'll see what I can do." I said, and walked out to make some calls. We didn't know if she had knowledge of what her husband was doing to her kids in the basement. It seemed like it would be impossible for her not to know, but she swore she didn't. When she heard Fin's voice from the basement she acted just as surprised as me. She was hard to read, but we couldn't find any evidence proving she knew about any of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I thought she was holding up well, it was surprising to me how well she seemed to be doing. I knew she was hurting inside, but I also know she's tough. Once she started shaking and sobbing, I lost it. I couldn't see her hurt like this. I was doing everything I could to help her, make it a little easier on her, and to see her breakdown showed me how hard this truly was on her. I wished I wasn't there, I thought it might be easier for her if she were on her own. I heard her sobs, and I needed to help her, I couldn't just watch her breakdown, that's what Jack wanted me to do. "Liv." I said, and I sat down on the bed next to her. I wasn't sure that she'd want me there, but I sat there anyway. "Liv, you are so strong. He's not worth it, Liv, he's not worth these tears. You're stronger than him. Liv?" I said, and she tried to sniffle the tears back, and looked up at me. The pain in her eyes could tell a story of its own. I placed my hands on her cheeks, and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Thank you, Nick." She barely spoke, and sniffled back some more tears.

"Stay strong." It was all I was able to say, my voice was about to crack. I accidentally let a single tear slip from my eye.

Tears streamed from Olivia's eyes again. She closed them, and shook her head. "Please don't. Don't cry." She said in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! There's starting to be a little more Bensaro action going on now. Do you like it?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Read cautiously, yiu know your limits. Don't say I didn't warn you. So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I was starting to doze off myself. It was the first time I had even thought about closing my eyes since I had got there. Everything had been racing on my mind, and I hadn't even had a chance to think about sleeping. But Olivia had been passed out for a while, and Jack hadn't come to visit for some time now. It felt like maybe an hour, I had tried thinking of an escape plan, but my tired eyes soon started to close. Jack barged into the room as soon as I fell asleep. He set down a glass of water and a plate with one package of Ritz crackers. He looked over at Olivia, and walked over to the bed. He ripped the jacket from her, and threw it on the ground beside him. "You keep your clothes to yourself, or I can take yours too." He said, and walked out of the room.

I couldn't reach the jacket. The chain around my ankle kept me inches away from reaching my jacket. I decided to get the food instead. It was far away, and it was a little out of reach so, I laid on the floor, and reached my arms out to grab it, and I slowly pulled it in, careful not to spill any of it. Once I finally brought it back toward the bed, I decided to wake Olivia up. "Liv." I said softly, being careful not to startle her. She didn't respond. "Liv, come on, wake up, he gave us food and water. You need to have a little bit of it." I tried shaking her shoulder, but she still didn't wake up. "Olivia, you have to wake up!" I started to panic. "Olivia!" I shook her again, and her eyes barely opened. Her eyes widened immediately, and her heartbeat started to fasten. She noticed my jacket was gone. I needed to worry about that later, getting Olivia some of the water and crackers was most important in my mind. I could tell by her ghostly complexion that she was dehydrated and starving. I paid no attention to the fact that she was completely naked when I sat next to her on the bed, bringing her the food and water. She jumped a little, but I pretended not to notice.

I drank a little of the water first so that the cup wouldn't be as full as I brought it to her mouth. She took a tiny sip, and started choking. She coughed, and water spilled down the front of her chin. "I'm sorry." She cried. I knew it was because she felt bad for wasting the little amount of water we got.

"Don't be. Here, maybe if you sit up..." I said, and offered to help her sit. I held her back, and the bend of her knees, and sat her upright in the bed. It twisted her arms a little, but she said it didn't hurt her.

When I touched the bend of her knees my hand touched something wet and sort of sticky on the back, and I pretended not to notice. I glanced quickly, and I saw a mixture of blood, urine, and I'm guessing some seminal and vaginal fluids as well, judging by the strength of the orgasm he had forced her into. My heart sunk to my stomach, I could've killed him. I knew it was so humiliating for her, and I couldn't make it worse, I couldn't do that to her, so I pretended that I hadn't seen anything once again. I fed her the rest of the water, and gave her over half of the crackers as well. She only ate two of the crackers before she started to object. "I'm really not hungry. I can't eat any more than this."

"Okay, let me know if you want more."

She nodded, then closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Nick?"

"What is it?"

"Where's your jacket?" She asked, quietly. She was ashamed to ask, I could tell.

"When Jack came in to give us the food, he threw it on the ground beside you, and told me to keep my clothes to myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin's POV<strong>

I gave him no time. As soon as he was out of that patrol car, he was in the interrogation room within seconds upon his arrival. I wasn't messing around. Nick and Olivia had no time for games right now. "Where are they? Where is Jack?" I yelled in his face. I was about to rip his damn head off, but I was interrupted by Murphy entering the room, I showed control on the outside, but there was no controlling what was going on in the inside.

"Jack? Who's Jack?" He asked. He didn't seem nervous over the mention of his name at all. That infuriated me. I needed answers, and I needed them now!

"You know damn well who Jack is! You helped him kidnap two SVU detectives, and two of my friends! You tell me where the hell he is, or I can beat your ass until you tell me! It's your choice!" I yelled in his face.

He stood from his chair, looking me in the eye. "I want a lawyer."

I was enraged. I was about to kick his sorry ass, but Murphy shoved me back by the shoulder, and stood between me and the suspect. "Go! To my office!" I had no choice, I had to leave. I wanted to get this son of a bitch so damn bad. If he was our man, and he was keeping them in another place, that meant the clock was running out, and fast. They could only survive three days maximum, that is assuming he left them healthy, and in a room with enough air.

Murphy walked into his office behind me, and slammed his door shut. "Do you want to tell me what the hell you think you were doing in there?"

"I was just trying to get through to this guy. He ain't gonna sympathize with nobody. You gotta show him you ain't gonna take his shit, and that's when he starts talking."

"He asked for a lawyer."

"I was gonna wait for one to get there before I continued."

"I saw that look on your face. Don't lie to me... Don't let your emotions get in the way of this case. We need you with your head in it."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." I apologized. I wasn't sorry for my actions, I was sorry he stopped me before I could do anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I looked to the floor beside me, and I saw the jacket lying there. It felt like a million miles away. I needed that jacket. Nick didn't seem to care I was sitting naked on the bed next to him, but he had just watched me be raped. I was certain he was just glad I was in a decent position, and not with my legs spread as far as they could go, and Jack yelling about how good it felt. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and scooted as far down as I could. I was able to grasp the jacket fairly easily with my toes, and swing my leg over to Nick, and drop the jacket on his side. He picked up the jacket, and gently placed it over my cold body. Then, he helped me to sit back up as I had asked. "Nick." I said looking over at him. He looked into my eyes. "Can you hold me?" I asked. I needed his kindness, his love, his warmth. I felt so used, hated, I needed Nick to help me.

Nick was so sweet. He sat on the bed by my side. He placed one hand on my back, and lightly rubbed circles on my back. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, and I was relaxed. I tried to rest my head on his shoulder, but it was just barely out of my reach. He moved slightly closer to me for me to rest my head on him. I felt relief, safe. His hand drew endless circles on my bare back. It was comforting, I wished I could stay like that until the team showed up to rescue us. For a moment I believed I could, I thought Nick could keep me safe. But I knew all good things must come to an end. This of course came to a terrifying dead end.

There were footsteps by the door, and Nick quickly drew his jacket from me. Jack appeared in the doorway, and held in his hand a brown bag. I knew what was in there. He had done this to his other victims. I couldn't do this, I couldn't make it. I shot Nick a terrified glance, but he had his eyes glued to Jack. "Nick." I whispered. He looked over to me. I was terrified, I started crying, and I shook my head. I couldn't do this.

Nick knew what I was trying to tell him, and held back tears of his own. He mouthed 'be strong' to me. I couldn't.

I would try holding on as long as I could, but once I broke, I would ask him to end it. For good. He started by undoing his pants, and took himself out. He pulled my feet so I was lying flat on my back. He climbed on the bed, and straddled my head. Placing it right above my lips. "Open up! And if you bite, both of you will be dead."

I couldn't do it. My jaw clenched shut. "Don't make me bring out the gun. I really don't want to fight you on this." _Slap._ _Smack. _Right across my face. "Are you seriously already looking away? We haven't even began the fun yet." Nick looked back at me, but I was focused on Jack. "Open your mouth." I still didn't listen. So, he pulled his gun, and aimed it directly for Nick's head. I opened my mouth, and he shoved himself in immediately. I chocked on him. "Gimme the best you got, and we'll move on." He said.

I tried halfway acting like it was consensual, not able to lower myself any further. "Aww, come on. You can do better than that! I know you can." I tried a different tactic, but he didn't seem to enjoy it. "That's old. I know you can do way better." I didn't want to go there, but after all my other attempts failing, I knew I had to. I needed him out of my mouth. I closed my eyes, and pretended I was doing the same as I did with Brian on special occasions. It always got Brian going wild, and I moved my tongue around Jack in the same way I had with Brian back when we were together. Jack went crazy. "Oh yes! Oh Olivia!" I felt his erection fill my mouth, and Jack pulled himself out, and I tried to spit, but he held my mouth shut. "Swallow, and I'll never make you do that again." I complied, seeing it was better than the alternative. "Good girl. You're one of the best Olivia. I have to give it to you, you really know how to get me going."

I looked away from him. He un did one of my wrists, and placed the cuff on the bedpost. "Get on all fours." He ordered.

When I took more than a second, he grabbed me, and turned me over. He was losing his patients, and that made things a million times worse. He entered me from behind. "AGH! OOOOOWW!" I screamed. I could feel more of my skin tearing. "Ahhh! Stop!" I was in tremendous pain, but he continued to worsen the pain by thrusting in again and again harder and harder. I saw black spots. I welcomed the darkness, but it was too late, Jack pulled off of me, and turned me over. I wasn't going to pass out. I wish I had, it would've spared me so much more pain, torture, and humiliation.

Jack turned me back onto my back, and pried open my legs as far as they would go. He teased my already damaged entrance. "Watch what I'm about to do." He said, but Nick's eyes were already on me. "Watch over here!" He said while stroking himself, and rubbing me. I looked over at Nick, and he looked down there. Jack entered mercilessly. _Slap. _ He opened his eyes, but only to close them a second later. _Smack. Thud. _Jack still continued to rub me while thrusting in and out. I could feel my body letting go. "Come on baby! Almost there! He almost forgot Nick wasn't watching. His fist met my face. Nick opened his eyes at the worst possible time. As my body let go, Jack was pulling out to unblock the vaginal fluids from escaping, and also urine tried to hide all the fluids. Blood was also rushing out in streams.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut. Tears seeped from the corners. _Smack. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. _Nick wouldn't open his eyes. Jack grew impatient, and pulled himself out of me, and replaced it with his gun. I felt his cold gun make its way to my entrance. Further, and further, and further. It was as far in as it would allow. "Nick." His eyes were glued. "Nick!" Jack moved his finger to the trigger. "NICK!" I started to panic. He started to squeeze the trigger. "NNIIIIIIIICCKK!" Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was intense. I honestly didn't expect it to be that bad, but wow! I apologize for the inhumanity of my actions. Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad. <strong>


End file.
